A master cylinder of this type is well known in the prior art and is, for example, incorporated into the braking devices described in patent EP-0,662,894 and patent document FR-2,751,602, such braking devices having the advantage of optimizing the intensity of the braking force in the event of a sharp application of the brakes.
More recently, there has arisen, in the design of new braking systems, a preoccupation with having very fine control over the feeling felt at the pedal by the driver, so as to standardize this feeling as far as possible and allow drivers to change vehicles without having to make any particular effort to adapt to the various braking systems used in various vehicles.
The present invention falls within this context and is intended to provide a master cylinder with hydraulic reaction of simple structure and which offers this feature.